Attack of Quillian
by LowePlays
Summary: In the north is the district of Eden. It is on Wall Maria and was abandoned due to no access to food. Quillian has lived the most boring life as a coward. But after a Titan kills his Parents, he curses the Titans, joining the Cadets. He does meet Eren and trains with him sharing his distaste with Titans with him. Now Quill can become a weapon against them. NOTE: Ended *Continue?*
1. Fleeing from the Walls

**Hey, guys! I was kinda distracted by Attack on Titan and I just love that show! I just wish there was more of it. But after watching it, I was wondering about the other districts. Here is a story of one of the refugees from the Eden district, the Northernmost district. All characters here are OC and all, but I don't own any** **copywrite** **of Shingeki no Kyojin.**

 **My new story will be published every Sunday, but I will also try to write my Blades of Alliance story. Each chapter takes about two-three hours to write and it only has 2000 words. I will make the next chapter longer as a tribute to the release of Shingeki no Kyojin the movie.**

 **But enough of my rambling! Read on!**

* * *

The bitter, biting cold of the mountainous Northern district was almost always present. People claimed it kept Titans away, but rumors told that they still came up here. Most kids stayed indoors, even when it snows. There never wasn't snow. The frozen, walled town people called a city was always grey and bleak, the same boring place. It always had been. And it was rumored it never would.

The year is 845.  
It was the hottest day people had seen in a long time as the street was almost a river of melted snow. The last time anyone had seen this was twenty years ago. No one dared go out now. Every house had food for a week, firewood for two, and a thermometer, so people knew when to expect this. No one would starve, nor freeze. Nor would anyone open their doors to check. Today was not a good day.

Quillian was a boy who lived in the Northern district of Eden. He was always bored, no matter how he tried. Outside was too cold, the games inside were dumb, the house was too small. He wanted more action to happen. He wanted to go beyond the wall that protected their town. He wanted to live in Shiganshina. He chose to tell his mother that today.

"Mom? Can we live in Shiganshina?" A clang of a metal mixing bowl rang through the suddenly silent kitchen.

"You couldn't possibly want to live there," mother said, a strained smile on her face. "Titans invade all the time in the southern district. We could never live there, Quill."

"Mom, I want to see the Titans. I want to-" A smack sounded through the kitchen. Father looked up from his notebook and Sarah dropped her doll. Tears came to Quill's eyes, feelings of betrayal swirling in the eleven year old's heart. Then his mother's hands grabbed his shoulders, hard.

"It's too dangerous to live in Shiganshina! I will NOT lose any of you to a Titan's jaws!" Quill met his mother's blue eyes and saw they were wide and glazed with tears. Still, the deed was done. The guilt that flowed was weaker than his anger. He pushed his mother away and turned to run out, but his father was right there, blocking the exit.

"Son. I don't think you understand. Titans are only here to wipe us out. We don't want to die, so we live through this torturous weather and short day, only because we want to live. Do you still want to go to Shiganshina? Do you want to die?"

"If that's what it takes to have fun around here! I'm tired of the snow and cold! I hate this bleak place with my heart! I just want to be somewhere, anywhere else than here!"

Father bent over to face him and looked into his eyes. "You're quite determined to go, aren't you?"

"You... You aren't angry? But you always get angry-" Suddenly, the front door was opened with a splintering sound, along with a splash and a wave of cold. Then a Garrison soldier was standing there, pale but calm, his ODM gear on his hips.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we need to leave right now. Titans have broken through Wall Maria and are coming north. Pack up only what you can carry and be sure to bring food and clothing." He spun on his heel and disappeared to warn the next house.

Father and mother exchanged a glance and nodded. Father went to the door no one but he could enter and unlocked it. "Come here, Quillian. I need to show you something before we leave. I was planning on showing you next Christmas, but I don't think we'll be back here any time soon." This was weird. He had just done the unthinkable. Father was offering to take him into the Forbidden Room. Plus he had just told his parents he wanted to go commit suicide. What was so important about this room?

Quill did as he was told and followed his father into the room and found it to be quite empty. Only a table, a chair, and a few papers here and there. A carpet covered the floor. Why would it be sealed? Then his father began scratching at a portion of the fabric. A few seconds passed before anything happened. A line appeared and began spreading turning to create a square about half a meter square. It was a trap door.

"Go on down. I'll be right behind you. There is something I have to give you down there." Hesitant, Quill approached the black descent. He carefully put his legs over the edge by the ladder and wrapped a hand over the cool, rough metal. Then he put his fur boot on a step. Now he was climbing down by instinct, descending into the darkness.

"Now, you should be reaching the bottom soon. Once you do, move to the side, because I need to light the lantern and I don't want you to mess up my direction." Quill nodded and continued. Moments passed before a jarring impact told him he found the ground. Doing as asked, he moved to the left a few steps before feeling for the wall.

With a scratch, a small light appeared in darkness and illuminated Quill's father. Then the light brightened and the room was revealed after the lantern was lit. There was a museum down here. Books, paintings, sketches, inventions, even a few potions. All of it created by one man. The room was approximately fifteen meters by ten meters and all of it covered by items of art.

"Did you... Did you make all these things for us?" Quill had never seen so many things that interested him in one place, but action was the only thing missing. Then a glint of steel caught his eye. By his father, a sword case with a short sword was stored inside, the leather handle freshly oiled. And yet so out-dated. Now soldiers use blades to kill Titans, not humans.

"I want to give you this," his father said, opening the case. "I bought it as an artifact before I met your mother and have kept it for so long against better judgement. Now I want you to have it. I just feel you should." He pulled the sheathe and blade out and handed both to his son as one.

Never having carried more than ten kilograms on a daily basis, the weight of the blade was heavy enough to unbalance him and pull him forward and down. He didn't expect a sword to weigh so much. Still, he stayed on his feet and regained his center of mass.

"Why are you giving it to me? I won't need it for a long time."

"I think you'll need it sooner than you think. I know you search for Adrenalin and the Military is the only ones I know who have a 100% satisfaction rate for that. I can simply see it in your eyes, when your passion is showing. Now let's get out of here." He walked to the ladder and began to climb, Quill right behind him.

* * *

An hour later, people scrambled to board the remaining boats as the first and third departed, carrying the maximum amount. Quill and his family were part of the scrambling mob. The people pressed so hard against him that it was hard to breathe. His sword was securely strapped to the pack on his back, its meter long blade pressing into his flesh. He didn't know anyone around him. He knew his mother and Sarah would be together and his father had to be close. Still, it was a little worrying, the boats wouldn't fit all of them and getting left behind was not desirable. The long hundred kilometer march would be dangerous and long.

Twice had Quill been bruised by people. One cut left a scab on his cheek. A tear was left in his coat. Still, he struggled forward to board the boat. He hoped his family was doing the same.

After a few minutes of pushing, shoving, and pleading, Quill was on the boat before he knew it. The crowd slowed to a shuffle and snaked around to the stairs. Below deck were rows of seats, along with a few wooden slats called beds. Slowly they moved around the stern of the boat, but when Quill saw that a Garrison soldier was waving people passed the stairs, he knew it was going to be a long night of cold. He was already shivering from cold, but there was also a tingle of... anticipation?

Quill was quickly granted an above deck seat and closed his eyes. The freedom of isolation from the crowd allowed for a gulp of fresh air. Suddenly, a drop of water landed on his pants. Tears were streaming down his face. Why was he crying? He hoped everyone got on. He didn't want his friends, nor his family to be left behind.

A jolt of movement pushed him into the woman next to him and her baby. The boat was going towards the Utopia District. Hoped everyone made it. Quill opened his eyes and saw the town he grew up in move by, the boat picking up speed. The towering walls of the borders loomed closer, the fifty meters of solid, impenetrable rock that protected them from the Titans. Now, however, rumors were spreading. He had heard it from the crowds. They say a titan sixty meters tall kicked the gate in Shiganshina five days ago and destroyed the wall. Others said it was 160 meters and completely stepped over the wall. Then there was this armored titan who could run through walls and not have a scratch. The knowledge of the wall was shaken by the fall of Shiganshina and the compromission of Wall Maria. The walls could be broken by these abnormal deviant titans. With the insides of Wall Maria filling with Titans, the outer districts were cut off from farm lands and would starve. The only logical choice was to move to Wall Rose.

The shadows of dying daylight grew and elongated as the boat passed beneath the wall. Its several meter thick stone was enough to awe and reinvigorate beliefs, while others it reduce what remained to dust. How could this much stone have been obliterated in a matter of minutes?

And so, Quill rode the boat towards the inside of the walls, bundled in his coat, his pack was his pillow. It grew gradually warmer as they descended and continued to head south. Quill searched the whole boat and found none of his friends nor his family. It worried him, but there was another boat. After a few deaths due to improper warmth, lack of food, or disease, four days had passed, the air had warmed to ten degrees and they saw their first titan.

It was a large, fat titan. It was probably thirteen or fourteen meters tall and was several kilometers away. It showed no interest in the boat, but it was quite far away. Most of the people aboard were cowering, crying, or in awe. Quill was one of the last ones. This was the most interesting thing the Eden district had ever seen. He spent the whole half hour it was visible watching it. After that, boredom was the only thing on the ship. Everyone had brought food for themselves, but it was all running out very fast. Rationing was enforced by the on-board Garrison soldiers to prevent starvation, but people still snuck bites from their precious stores. Quill wasn't the only one.

Two days later, the boat arrived in the Utopia District. The temperature was twelve degrees, not leaving a trace of snow. Most of the people had no or very little food left and had to ask for food from random strangers. But all of the inhabitants of Wall Rose were in shock. This was the first victory of the Titans.

* * *

 **And cut**

 **This whole chapter is based off of the event of Shiganshina falling, but also with researched facts, and input from others. I want to thank the creator of Attack on Titan, Isayama, for writing this story's plot for me (not specifically me) and my wanting to dress up as a Soldier from AoT. Ridiculous.**

 **If anyone should want to play the best Attack on Titan game, for mobile, search attack on titan battlefield in google play. It is my favorite game, plus it gives you an OC character.**

 **LowePlays, signing out!**


	2. Arrival in Utopia

**Hi, everyone. I'm here with the next chapter of Attack of Quillian. I just like this story because it displays the world in a different angle, yet shows that everyone had the same problems. I was excited to start this story since I first watched this Anime. Those who haven't seen it all, feel free to read on. My story is based off of the anime and the manga Shingeki no Kyojin. It will be like watching it, only adding my character in and replacing Eren as the main character.**

 **I know for some, reading the Author note isn't important. It isn't important, but I like to talk to you, my readers, as me. My Fan fictions are for my practice and your entertainment. I do hope you enjoy my writings and if you want something else of mine, go and read my Blades of Alliance series.**

 **But enough rambling, read on and enjoy!**

* * *

After the boats reach the walled district, everyone slowly disembarked. Many of the refugees from Wall Maria were already inside, Eden District the last group to arrive. The temperature was cold but mildly cold, like just after rain. Of course, most of the rain Eden District has was ice cold or frozen hail. The temperature was the warmest most of the survivors had felt in either a long time or their lives.

Having been mountainous, the northern people had also mountains much taller than the walls. The Utopia District was surrounded by hills, none peaking higher than thirty meters. The lack of monstrous mountains was strange to the Eden, being able to see for several kilometers around from such small peaks; climbing the mountains was forbidden as it was dangerous.

Quillian was in no hurry to leave the only place he was now familiar with. With the outer wall compromised, no one would be venturing back out in a long time. The boat was the only place he knew. Still, he wanted to be rid of the boat sickness the rocking was causing. And he wanted to see his family.

"C'mon, kid," a man said. He extended his hand. "We have to go see our new homes. Just don't get lost." Quill accepted the hand and was pulled onto his feet.

"Thanks. Do you know where exactly our safehouse is? Or are we going somewhere else? I just want to know where we're all meeting up so I can find my family." The man shrugged and walked away, following the crowd, leaving little Quill by himself. With no where else to go, Quill also merged with the crowd and followed to the docks. Without the crowded scenery of human flesh, the city was revealed.

It was much larger than Eden, Quill speculated, feeling smaller. Still, the layout of buildings was relatively the same. He knew where to go to get to the main road. He knew how to get to the gates and to the Military castle. But everything else was a mystery. All of the houses and markets were all different, taller, and dirtier than Eden.

He felt a body push him forward and he fell onto the stone pier. "Geez, Shrimp! Keep it moving! You can gawk later." The old man who pushed Quill to the ground didn't offer a hand like the other man, just scowled and walked away. Picking himself up, he caught a boot to the stomach. Nausea swarmed his belly, along with blood. No one helped him.

Back on his feet, Quill dusted off his shirt and recollected his pack. The sword had slipped out a bit, but he quickly stowed the blade. It was a private artifact to him, no one but him worthy of seeing it. It was the only thing that he had the truly came from home. Everything else came in a box and every blade or gear made in their factories went to the Military. He lifted the pack from the ground, but found it lighter than before. Something was missing. But what? He moved out of the way of the progressing mob and set his pack back down. Once he faced it, he knew what was missing. His food was gone, along with the sack that held his two gas-powered gadgets.

He could live without the food for a while, but those gadgets were made by the military. He could never have the chance too buy them in his whole life. He had only been able to buy them from a retired Survey Corp soldier because he had no use for them. No other soldier would ever sell parts of his ODM gear. They were too valuable for anyone but them. They didn't work anymore, but he was too attached to let them go. He had to find that old man.

Going to the first safe house was the smartest idea, even for a little kid. He donned his pack and started to run with the last of the Eden district. He passed many of the people and noticed most had no purpose to be moving forward. They looked depressed and like hopeless wrecks. Yet they saw him, running past, the determination to do Something shown in his eyes. It was quite strange to him.

His pack weighing him down, Quillian was slower than usual but he still ran faster than his walking speed. The buildings passed by and none of them held any interest for him. Soon he reached a building everyone was entering. One of the Safehouses. He sprinted through the heavy looking doorway and into the shadowed room inside.

The building had originally been a warehouse, but after it had closed, the government had fortified it for occasions such as the current predicament. Bunks with five layers were set up to be confined as could be, but some people appeared to be sharing with others. Then, in the corner of his eye, Quill saw his target. The old man was rummaging through the food container he had stolen looked disappointed. As should he be, because Quill had little food left. He just hoped he didn't find the gadgets.

Slipping through narrow gaps and squeezing through the maze of beds, he made his way to the old man's bunk. But where did he go? The guy had vanished, along with the possessions. A finger tapped his shoulder and Quill jumped a meter. He dreaded who he would see as he spun around.

Behind him, he saw, was his tall friend, Mao. She beamed at him, even through she was filthy. "Hiya, pal!"

"God! Mao, you scared me. I almost cleared these bunks I was so scared!" He grabbed his beating chest and sighed.

"I saw you run passed," she said, scratching her head, tousling her silky chocolate hair. "Are you searching for someone? I thought I saw your sister on my boat."

"Well... Remember my toys I got from that soldier? Some jerk stole them and I saw him come in here. Did you see him over here?"

"No, I just came in after you. Why are you so attached to them anyways? They're starting to rust, right?" Quill couldn't really place his finger on exactly how he felt about Mao, but she was almost always right, even when she was wrong. He didn't know why.

"They may be rusting, but where else am I going to get things like them again? Are you going to help me?" He held out his hand.

"Well, you could join the Militia. But I don't think your parents will think well of that. Sure, I'll help. But I want to drop my pack. You should too." Again, she was right. Quill couldn't help but follow her. They passed deeper into the maze of beds and found the back, however shady, to be quite empty. There were some people but they were all too busy with themselves to notice them. Mao tossed her light pack onto a nearby bed with expert aim. Quill found another bed and opened the third chest, claiming the third bed. He stored everything he owned inside.

"Well, I'm all set. You ready, little one?" Mao had shoved her entire pack whole into the bottom chest and locked bits of it in the door. He had separated his to fit nicely.

"Don't make fun of my shortness! I'm still growing!"

"Sure ya are," she smirked at him, pushing him playfully. "C'mon. Let's go find this thief of yours."

"Wait. What about your family? Have you met up with them? Don't they want to know you're okay?"

"Don't worry! Jeez, he's not even your father. My sister and I rode on the same boat. She'll be in here soon. Now let's go already!" Mao set off in a quick walk, using her height to walk faster, mocking Quill. He had to jog just to keep up and was red in the face. She wasn't even slightly worried about her family, yet he was worried about his. What was it she had and he didn't that allowed her to be so nonchalant?

"So. Who am I looking for? You gotta help me here." Mao had slowed to a casual pace and was bent at the waist to whisper. He had been caught up in thinking, he hadn't realized they had reached the entrance. He jumped away and bumped into some other people. "Play nice, kids," and they ignored them.

"W-well," he stammered, conjuring up the image of the theif. "The man looked to be about fifty, maybe a bit older, but old. He had a long beard and his hair was tied in a rough braid down his back. And his eyes were yellow, I think." They stopped as the rays of light hit their eyes just inside. A few stragglers were coming through the door, most inside already. The sun dipped down in the sky, near dinner time. Quill had to find the thief before then or he would lose him.

"Let's split up, but use your bird calls if you find them. Okay, Quill?" Mao put her fist out and grinned. Quill couldn't help but laugh and bump his fist with hers. She quickly spun on her heel and walked down the aisle. Quill watch her hair whip around as she walked, until she rounded a corner. Catching himself, he shook his head before setting off down the right side. He had only gone a ways before he heard a chirp of a human.

With his speed and agility, Quill attempted to jump from bunk to bunk. He usually ended up back on the ground, but he still knew where he was going from Mao's chirps only she could make. He ran and parkoured across the bumbling collection of people. Then he caught a glimpse of Mao chasing someone. He was the one. Mao was good at hunting for someone who had never been.

It took a few more leaps and glimpses before Quill was certain where they were going. Towards the back, but towards him as well. He immediately turned to the right and dropped down to the concrete floor. His speed paid off when he came out just in front of his target. It caught them both off guard. They quickly collided and they landed hard on the ground.

The impact jarred Quill and winded him, but the bruises he gained just blended with the rest on his back. The thief was worse off, with longer to fall. The landing was enough to cause blood to spurt from his nose and directly onto Quill's favorite shirt. He also broke arm in the fall.

Mao was suddenly there tugging on his arms. The impact had hit him in the head, but his vision was simply wavering. His small size made him easier to pull free, but he still hated his short size.

"Hey. You alright? Your timing was pretty perfect, but that was quite the... uhh... what's the word? Quite the collision." She was knelt over him with a smile. She was always happy.

"Yeah. I... I'm good. I think." He struggled to sit up, but managed with Mao's support. Then the man groaned. Energy pulsed outward from his center. Standing, Quill put a boot on the man's back.

"Hand over what you stole. You big jerk!" The man groaned again.

"Hey, let him roll over. I don't think he can give you your things if he's face down." Again, Mao is always right. Quill lifted his boot, but gave him a good shove before. Coughing, the old man rolled onto his back. Blood was dripping- no, running down his face, nose broken. The man was struggling to fix it, but he simply cringed or muffled his cries. Quill was filled with guilt and, unfortunately, it showed.

"Neber brochen a man'ths nothse? I can sthee it in your eyches." Then the man laughed a disturbing laugh and tossed two bits of bread to them; the remains of Quill's food. With a mouthful of blood, he also spat at his feet. Disgusting!

"You better keep your mouth shut, or else..." Quill didn't know what he'd do if the man continued. "Just give me back my stuff!" He tried to intimidate with a raised fist. The thief just laughed, bloody spittle flecking his colorless shirt and jacket.

"Who are you to make me? The way I see it, I could sthay you attacked me and dey would believe me sthince I hab induries. You, on the uhber hand, are totally screwed!" He continued to laugh and his blood caused wheezing, making a sickening grating laugh.

"All I want are my toys," Quill said, his nerve almost breaking. "Please, give them back-" A gagging noise made him turn to Mao, who had just puked onto the concrete.

"You know," said a mysterious voice. "I don't think they're as screwed as you say. You see, there were people present who heard of your petty theft. Also, a woman came to me, saying an old man was going to kill this kid for his bread. It seems some information was misread, but I can see you're in no state to be here." A Garrison soldier stood there, his flesh paring blade against the old man's neck. He was younger than adults, but he was at least sixteen. His grey scarf that was wrapped around his face made it hard to recognise him. Quill had his hero.

"Heh. I'll tell you where your toyths are. I sthold them and the are no more! You will neber see dem again!" The man turned hysterical and laughed like a madman. The guard looked bored and raised his blade. With a quick blow, the man was hit by the hilt and rendered unconscious. With a smooth motion, he sheathed the blade.

"You know, if this whole equable was about some toys, I'm sorry I interfered. Seriously. You could have gotten new toys or simply made them yourself. But since I'm here, answer me this one question; Are you afraid of fighting?" That was a random question. Of course he was. How could he win?

"I am, but only a little. I can hold my own of I need to." He was lying through his teeth here, but the soldier didn't know that. Mao retched again behind him. Then the guy smiled.

"Don't kid yourself. Everyone is afraid. If we weren't, fights would be breaking out everywhere and we'd enjoy it too much. You're no exception." He tousled Quill's white hair. "Do you want to know what helps me?"

"But then why did you join the Militia? You guys fight all the time with Titans. How are you NOT afraid?" The soldier removed his scarf and looked into Quill's eyes.

"This is my secret," he said. Quill didn't see what was inside the scarf. "There is nothing in it, so you can quit trying to find it. The scarf is my secret. I cover my face so no one can see how I really feel. Do you understand." He nodded, but apprehensive. He didn't know exactly what was going on anymore.

"Well, I hope that you will know exactly what I mean. Here." The soldier tossed Quill his scarf. "Maybe if you test it out, you'll understand. Just don't lose it."

"But what if you get scared again during a fight? Won't you need this more than I do?" Mao retched again. "What's your name?"

"My name is Lukas. I am part of the 101st trainee squad. And I do earn wages from being a Warrior for the People. I'll buy another one. It won't be as special, but it will be something. Now good luck." The soldier grabbed the old man's wrists and dragged him away, disappearing into the shadows.

"That guy was k-kinda cool," Mao said, wiping her face on a bed sheet. Again, right.

"Yeah. I think I know what I want to do. I want to join the Cadets next year. And then, I'm going to go to Shiganshina. I'm going to go against my fear and I'm going to fight the Titans." Quill wrapped the warm scarf around his neck and pulled it up a bit. It didn't match his clothes, but he would have any of that.

"A-are you... Are you sure? I mean, this is serious. These are the titans that broke though the hundred year old wall. Who knows, maybe in a year, the human race will be destroyed?" Mao bit her nails subconsciously, not really knowing what she was doing. She was worried about him... Or rather, his mental state.

"I'm sure. And I won't be killed until I kill at least one titan! I promise that! No, I vow to that!" In Quill's mental image, he looked badass. Really, he looked a bit ridiculous. Being his friend, Mao really didn't want to tell him.

"Well, if you're going, I want to go as well. After all, you need to be protected from dwarf-eating monsters. And yourself." Mao probably was just playing along, but she had a serious tone underneath it all.

"Hey! I'm younger that you so I'm still growing!"

"I thought I recognized your voice. So you're joining the Militia?" Quill nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his younger sister. That eleven year kid could be so sneaky sometimes. "I've been planning on joining since I found out about them. I'm glad I'll have some company."

"No! Not you too!" Mom and Dad would kill us both. Before the Titans do!"

"Well, it's not like you can stop me. Neither can they. I can join on my own free will. And you aren't going to be joining for a while anyways. Registration ended last moon. Remember?" Sarah could be so stubborn, even when her life was in danger. This determination could have ups and downs.

"Come on," Quill groaned. "I'll show you to your bed."

A week had passed and Quillian's parents never showed. Neither did their whole group. The thousand people forced to travel by foot had all been wiped out. Soon after, food rations were running low and exports had dropped since the fall of Shiganshina, cutting trade routes with food. As a last effort to regain their food supplies, they sent all the refugees to farms and plots to grow crops.

But it was for nothing. The ice set in too soon and ruined all the crops. With little hope left, the government sent a major number of the able workers to fight off the Titans. None returned. Many children were orphaned and starved. But one good thing came from the purge. Starvation for Quill was not going to happen this winter. And in the year 847, he finally joined the Cadet core of the 104th Trainee Squad.

* * *

 **And cut!**

 **I hope you enjoyed my extra long Shingeki no Kyojin movie special chapter. I spent some time on it. It isn't my longest piece, but it did take two days. School, ya know? I'll be posting the next chapter on Sunday and I'm working on the next chapter for Blades of Alliance.**

 **For other great stories, search up the writers LoweFantasy, my sister, or MetalDargon. Both have written excellent stories.**

 **For a great mobile game, search up Battlefield in Google Play. It should be Attack of Battlefield Online. It does require internet, but if you want to play with me, I'll open up a private game room and we can slay Titans together. My username is AdamentB. Please note that the game does have bugs and is incomplete. Still, I love this game and hope you do too!**

 **If you enjoyed this and want to support me, leave a comment or review. Follow for updates and leave a like.**

 **LowePlays, signing out.**


	3. Boot Camp Starts Now, Piss Ants

**Hey, guys! It is Sunday and it is time for another update! I have written this chapter a few times because my Word program kept crashing, deleting my progress. But that doesn't matter! I have completed the chapter in the end! I apologize if the beginning isn't as good; I rewrote that piece three times. This chapter was harder to write because I'm as good at character development. You can leave a review or message me to tell me what I should improve on. If you want to be added in, I'll add you in as an OC minor character. Major characters are either Quill and Mao, or taken from the anime.**

 **But enough of my rambling! Read on and enjoy!**

* * *

By the time they arrived, all of them had orders. They were to assemble and group up in uniform in the middle grounds. They were all quickly transported in a caravan of wagons. Other wagons met up by a schedule and made their way south. People from the north, like Quill and Mao, had the furthest to travel and spent more than enough time inside a wagon.

Once they had finally arrived at the rocky training grounds, they were all given a pile of stiff clothing by a grunt before he left. The pile contained a pair of adjustable boots, pants that cinched at the waist, and a tough leather jacket. On the back and sleeves of the jacket were blank emblems. After a quick trip on unsteady legs to the bathroom, they changed into their uniform. Most weren't used to the resistance the clothing had and shuffled out into the sun.

Quill had never been this far south and was uncomfortable in the heat. Most people here obviously did since they all had darker skin than Mao and him. He tugged at his green shirt underneath the jacket. His scarf was also making him sweat and he tugged at that too. He knew then and there he would never live in Shiganshina.

"Don't worry too much," said a red haired guy. "This is really the hottest it ever gets. Plus this area is generally just hot. Its the rocks!"

"I damn hope so. If I have to spend too much time in this jacket, I'm going to be served for dinner." Quill pulled off the scarf off and tied it around his waist, his neck was burning.

"Just take off the coat then," Mao said with a laugh. Quill looked at her, only to see she had taken off her boots and jacket and was running bare foot on the burning rocks. Her discarded clothes were hanging on the railing of a small building. Quill groaned and looked away.

The other new cadets were fooling around as well. About half. The other half of them were nonchalant, chilling near the edges of the middle grounds in the shade. It was also strange that so many girls had signed up for the Militia. The only female he'd seen before now has Mao, a few seconds ago. Quill was just sitting in the middle of the field and didn't really fit in with either of the groups. But there were a few members who seemed to be mature. They were in the middle of the clearing in a square and stood there. They, at least, knew what they were supposed to do. Quill, not wanting to stand out like an idiot, ran over to join them. He quickly integrated into their ranks and blended with their pattern.

After standing in the blazing sun for several minutes, a few of the trainees went to fool around with others like Mao. Quill's lip lifted slightly in annoyance into a growl. How could they abandon their orders just to play. Still, joining the guys in the shade seemed pretty good right now, considering he was cooking out in the sun. He was just about to break off from the group and sit in the shade when a bald man walked out from a dark green tent in the corner.

"Attention, maggots! Form up into rows and columns here and now! Move it!" The man could really yell! Being near enough, Quill was placed in the fourth row, ninth column. He had plenty to think about while he waited. The commanding man walked up to one of the cadets in the front row and looked at him with an intimidating stare. Quill, since his growth spurt, could see the cadet tremble under the Power of the Tyrant's Eye. "Straighten those spines and listen up, Piss Ants! The 104th Trainee Squad Boot Camp starts now! My name is Commadon Keith Shadis and you _will_ grow to hate me! Training is gonna be a white-knuckle ride through Hell! If I've done my job right, you'll be waking up in a cold sweat form memories of this place! Right now you're nothing! Livestock! But over the next three soul-crushing years, you'll learn to take down your own Goliath! Remember this moment when you come face-to-face with him! Because here is where you ask yourself. Am I a fighter? Or am I feed? Am I going to be ground up to human gristle between boulder-sized incisors? Or am I going to be the one to bite?!" The man named Shadis walked up to a blonde soldier who Quill thought was a girl.

"What is your name, Mop-top!" The kid saluted with a fist over the heart.

"Armin Arlert, Sir! From Shiganshina!" He was from Shiganshina! Why was he here? Wasn't seeing them once enough for a life time? What gave this meek little boy the courage to join the Military? Wait, if there was this little kid here, others from Shiganshina must be here!

"Ugh," Shadis said with disgust. "Why would your parents bless you with such a stupid name?!"

"It was my grandfather's, sir!"

"About face, runt!" Shadis grabbed Armin by the head and spun him around. Many of the questionings went similar to Armin's with minor changes to the questions and an insult for every single one. The kids from Shiganshina he found were John, Harro, and some scary guy named Jaeger. Those were all the names he remembered. It was something Quill remembered since it was the name of a doctor who had once visited the Eden district. The doctor had come and cured a disease from his neighbor, then a few sicknesses from around the governor's manor just inside the wall. It just goes to show how pompous the government was. Then the doctor had spoken to father when they were making sure they knew how to contact him. What was a doctor's kid doing here of all places?

Just then, a shadow passed over him. "What are you called, Shorty?!" Shadis was standing directly in front of Quillian. He quickly pulled his hand into a salute, making sure in the half-second that he was right.

"M-my name is Quillian, sir. From the Eden district." Quill shifted from one foot the the other and pulled his heel's together.

"And I thought the other names were ridiculous," laughed Shadis, directly into Quill's face. He suddenly wished he had kept his scarf on. He couldn't feel any of the heat. In fact he was cold. The intimidating golden brown eyes stared at him even if the rest of his face was laughing. Quill also noted that a few of the surrounding Cadets were snickering.

"It is a unique name, sir! At least I was told, sir!" It was weird telling someone they were a 'sir'. In Eden, any instructor was called by their name.

"About face, Shorty!" Quill growled as he was turned by Shadis. He moved down the line. Now, instead of getting a sun burn on his face, Quill was getting burnt on his neck. He was in a relaxed Militia pose shown by every on-guard soldier the had seen their entire life. Minutes and a few interviews passed before Shadis moved back. Quill watched as he interviewed every person and noticed he passed a few, only stopping to tell them to turn around. More interviews and yelling. It was a surprise that Shadis' voice hadn't given out yet.

There were some people from Trost, Shiganshina, Utopia, etc... Some were from small villages no one had ever heard of. There was his sister, Sarah. There was Mao, back in uniform. There was a Christopher, Marco, Alex, George, Jean, Annie, Mikasa, Bertold, Zephyr. One or two were even crying. There were at least a three hundred cadets waiting for their turn. The sun was slowly sinking lower and Quill started to feel empty in his stomach. Dinner had to be soon.

Halfway through, their wish was granted. Quill spotted movement among the unquestioned and turned to face it. There was a girl moving through the crowd. Shadis' attention was directed at some other kid named Connie 'Springer' if Quill heard right. The girl stood among the rows and looked inconspicuous. Shadis didn't notice the girl. He was too busy with the Springer kid. Yelling something about the salute being on the left side, not the right. Suddenly, a loud crunch sounded that everyone heard since Shadis had chosen that moment to fall silent. Almost like Karma. Everyone turned to find the source and found that the girl who just returned had bitten into something. Shadis moved through the ranks after dropping Connie on his ass. Then the girl took another hasty bite, knowing she'd been caught.

"Hey... You there. What do you think you're doing?" He took a few more steps towards her. She took another bite. Shadis' face grew a bit red. "You are officially on my shit list! Just who the hell are you!" The girl swallowed and saluted, potato and all.

"Sasha Braus from Dopper Village, at your service! Reporting for duty, sir!"

"And what is it that you have clutched in your hand?" She glanced down at her potato

"A steamed potato! It sat in mess hall uneaten, growing cold, so I decided to give it shelter in my stomach, sir!" So she was a smart ass...

"Why... Why would you eat that potato," Shadis said in a deep growl. Quill had a hard time understanding what was being said.

"Are... Are you asking me why people eat potatoes? I'm surprised you didn't know, sir." She looked down again, before she grabbed both ends and split the crispy potato. She gave the smaller bit to Shadis. "Here, sir. Have half."

"Have... half?" He took the potato and Quill saw the girl smile in a strange way. He was also pretty sure that giving the potato to Shadis saved her life. "Well, for disobeying, you have two choices, you Maggot! Either run until the sun sets, or lose your dinner privileges for a month!" Everyone was surprised when she answered.

"I shall run, sir! A great endurance exercise." Quill saw a nerve twitch in Shadis' neck. Sasha stayed where she was.

"Well, Cadet?! Get running! And get rid of that potato!" Sasha was running already and she was munching away her potato. Quill noted her lithe strides, but they were fast enough that she would exhaust herself quickly. "The rest of you! Go to dinner, you Piss Ants!" Quill turned and found the sun almost on the horizon, but there was still at least an hour, maybe one and a half until it completely set. That Potato Girl was going to have a hard time to keep running. He turned and followed the other cadets to the Mess Hall. Most were happy they weren't questioned.

(0)====={]:\:\:\:\:\:\:\:\:\:\:\:\:\:\

When everyone was sitting down and eating, most were crowded around the kids from Shiganshina. There were about a dozen of them and everyone wanted to talk most to the guy with the name 'Eren Jaeger'. By Quill, only his sister and Mao sat with him willingly. There was a loud-mouth kid with the name of Jean, who was bragging that he knew the secrets of getting into the Military Police. The kid named Marco was staring just in stupid awe. What had happened to some of the cadets, though? About fifty of the trainees weren't at dinner half an hour later. Most believed those were the crying ones. Having to spend three years with Shadis would make anyone cry if they got that kind of impression. They were probably all dropouts, the cowards.

Suddenly, the room filled with silence. Quill looked around and saw a few people from Shiganshina covering their mouths or had tears in their eyes. Eren was one of them. So they weren't made of steel. They were just as scared...

"Sorry for asking. You probably had a pretty traumatic experience," said one of the people crowded around. Eren's eyes changed in an instant. He suddenly looked confident and determined. A sadistic grin was on his face.

"That's not it. I'm going to learn how to use the ODM gear they give us and then I'm going to join the Scouts." He took big bites as Jean got up.

"So, you want to become a suicidal maniac?" Eden stood up and looked menacing. Not wanting to get involved, Quill walked out. The moment he passed the threshold, shouting ensued. Mao was right behind Quill, but she was watching the two childish, yet also quite tough teenagers yelling at each other. Due to her peripheral vision and direction of her head, Mao slammed into the door siding. Nobody noticed; the boy's shouting was too loud and much more interesting than Mao.

When the shouting died down, Quill was already at the end of the Mess Hall's porch. He didn't notice when Eren walked out, still a bit red faced, but contained. A few seconds later Mikasa walked out, followed by a stammering Jean. His noise caused Quill to turn around. Connie walked out and passed Jean, only to have a hand wiped across his back.

"What the hell, man! Leave my shirt alone! What did you wipe on me, anyways?" Connie desperately tried to get the obviously non-existant food now smeared on his dark green shirt.

"Don't worry," Jean said, watching as Eren and Mikasa talked. His face had a face that was blank, but held a burning rage underneath. "Just my trust."

Off in the distance, the last of the sun's dying rays vanished below a mountain. Then, a tolling bell was heard and a new man with grey hair and glasses appeared in the doorway. Quill wondered why he looked so young for grey hair, then saw his own white hair. The hair that hung down to his shoulders was natural.

"Cadets," the man with superior authority said. "That is the evening bell. Every night, when you hear it, dump your food and go to the barracks. You can shower for half an hour, each no more than five minutes or you will lose your privileges. After that, lights out. Good night." Everyone shuffled out of the Mess Hall and went to the building label Barracks. It was large and was split into five parts. Each part held beds and showers for plenty of people, toilets outside.

Quill was able to snag a shower in about the middle of the line. It was difficult to remember he only had five minutes in the warm water, but was able to wash his hair before getting dressed in his sleep clothes. He sat on the bed he was assigned, the third and top bunk, and thought of the day. It had been quite the adventure already. Still, nothing had even started yet. Three years of training were still ahead of them, three hard years of learning to fight the Titans.

Quill was so wrong if he though today was an adventure. He was in for the present of a life time for the next three years. The present was %100 heart-racing and death-defying adventure, which most people called learning. He almost didn't notice it, but he leaned back onto the mattress, then into his pillow, and finally falling asleep five minutes before lights out. Everyone else talked around him while he slept, but Mao climbed up and looked at his peaceful looks until the lamps were blown out, a blush stuck in her cheeks.

* * *

 **And cut!**

 **This seems like the perfect place to stop, falling asleep. Next Sunday I will be giving these kiddies some toys to play with. It'll be great! No, Quill isn't a Titan Shifter, but at least knows four. I had wanted to get the ODM gear in this chapter, but I already have over 2,500 words. I don't want my chapters to be too long; once expected, I'll have to work extra hard or you guys will ask why it was short. And my sword was meant to be a cool art piece. But I failed.**

 **If you rewatch the anime now, you won't find Quillian, so please don't point that out to me. I was just adding a character into the background, then based the story from his third point of view. Also, this is a fan fiction. I know they are similar. I made it that way. That is the meaning of Fan fiction. Please don't tell me I suck if you don't need to. I almost didn't post this chapter, disappointing the others, Mr. Ugh.**

 **See you next Sunday, non-haters! LowePlays, signing out!**

(Didn't mean to be rude, but that was really hurtful to my pride)


	4. The Success

**What is up, everybody! It's Sunday and I have this Chapter ready for you all. After Mr. Ugh, I felt like I had to prove him wrong. True, it is a similar story to Attack on Titan. But, Newsflash. That is the meaning of Fan Fiction! If anyone sees him again, shove this story up his butt because he deserves it. (*clears throat*) Sorry. But I have an enemy now so I am bitter towards him. Anyone who knows what I am feeling, you understand.**

 **Moving on. This week I have finally posted a new chapter onto the Blades of Alliance. Those of you who still follow me will probably have read it, but if you want, you can start now. Believe me, I know it isn't exactly the best, but it is my best. Just if you want to, of course.**

 **Lastly, I am taking after school classes because I don't know Serbian. I live in Serbia and I didn't come here to speak English. Don't get me wrong, I still enjoy writing in English; I can't read the foreign languages I can speak. Much less write it. I will still continue to post at any time I can and please don't get too mad at me if I am ever late to an uploads.**

 **But enough rambling! Read on and enjoy!**

* * *

The bell rang just after morning. With it's loud tolls, only a few could sleep through it. They were probably the ones who stayed up all night, talking. The morning rays of dawn were glaring over the peak in the distance. Being near to a tall window, only closed by a net and cheaply made glass, Quill was quickly hit by the beams before the bell rang. He groggily rubbed his eyes, then rolled over. What met him was nothing he expected; Mao had fallen asleep on his bed. Quill carefully moved away, his face centimeters from hers. Her breath was soft and even, the sun barely touching her skin but quickly dripping down. She would wake up soon and he preferred not to be caught so close.

After his third shuffle, Quill deemed himself far enough. The sun was on the edge of her eye and her peaceful face was resting against the white sheets. Quill couldn't resist reaching out. With his fingers, he drew a circle on her cheek and blocking the sun for a few more seconds. After those few seconds, the bell rang out, waking almost everyone after the second toll. That included Mao. Quillian jumped at the sound and quickly retracted his hand. He nearly fell off the edge, but the wall was there to prevent that. Mao rolled over and into Quill's arms while lying on her back. Then she opened her eyes.

Trying to be cool, but also trying to get out of the situation, Quill sat up to be over Mao. She saw him leaning over her. Screaming, she gave Quill a powerful slap across the face and rolled away. Quill just held his face, which was turning red around his cheek, an obvious hand print forming. A few people, though tired, laughed at them.

"Ow! Why did you hit me?" Quill touching his face, walking to the Mess Hall for breakfast. The bright red mark still stung after his half hour of respite.

"Because! Why were you in my bed! You pervert!" Mao marched quickly ahead of him and left him with a group of snickering fools. _She didn't understand what really happened._ Of course, neither did he.

* * *

Mao wasn't really angry at Quill. She knew it was her fault. She had fallen asleep in his bed, having been watching him sleep until she herself fell victem to sleeps warm embrace. And the blankets were warm. She was the reason she slapped her best friend and she felt so bad for it. While she ate her food, tears were coming to her eyes from it. Oh, how Quill must feel.

Off to her left, a girl was looking at her. Mao noticed but said nothing. She didn't really feel up to speaking. Still, against the waves of hate Mao was sending, the girl came to her table.

"Hey. Are... Are you okay? You look sad or something." The girl had long black hair, down passed her elbows. It was longer than her's. To have that long hair, she must have been wealthy before.

"W-well," Mao started, shaking slightly. "I am a bit stupid. I hit my best friend and I don't think he'll ever forgive me. It was my fault, to be honest." She sniffed and saw Quill walk by with a plate and cup. She tried to steel herself but it only worked to hurt her. Why?

"You're such a baby! Don't be so dramatic over something so stupid. Your friend, and I know who, will be fine. Talk to him later and he'll be back to normal." The girl nodded, as if to agree with herself. Then she looked back at Mao, examining her. "Why did you join the cadets and Militia if you're so weak? Seriously, eat up." Mao ate. All through breakfast she stole glances at her friend, but never caught him looking at her.

* * *

Quill quickly ate his breakfast of a bland pastry and a glass of apple. No flavor really was contained in either, but he just ate while looking at Mao from the corner of his eye, never truely looking at her but still watching. The taste was second to everything. He still had his hand print mark on his face, but he had given up trying to hide it. Everyone already knew.

As soon as he finished, he attempted to approach Mao, but she left before he got even close. He just watched her as she left while he attempted to hide his approach by passing her seat and talking to some random guy. He hardly knew what he said, but he knew his name was Edward. Maybe Edward would become his friend in this Dark Era?

When it was time, the man with grey hair and glasses entered. Quill pulled his scarf up to hide himself. He looked quickly around and grabbed a random drink. After a swig, he set it down and spoke.

"Attention, Cadets," he began, even though everyone already had their eyes on him, including Sasha Braus. "Today you will be learning how to fly. This is the make or break point. Believe me, it is possible. If you break, you are out. If you are mentally broken by any of the material we study or practice you are free to leave until tomorrow morning. After that, you either leave after three years, or you die trying. Thank you." With that, he gestured for five more minutes. After that, they all concluded, training began.

Quill tried to talk more but his tongue wouldn't form the words he wanted. It came out jumbled and incoherent. Edward quickly lost interest and turned to his blonde friend and talked to her. Not in a romantic way, but as friends. He remembered Mao when they talked by watching them. The way she laughed at everything, even if it wasn't supposed to be funny. Why was she even in his bed to begin with, anyways? Quill shook his head.

After the five minutes had passed, the grey haired man returned. In his hand he held a moderately sized device. It had two protruding metal bits on the sides. "Alright, Trainees. I hold in my hand the machine that will be your worst nightmare. But it will be your friend when it comes to fighting. We call this device, and most of you already know, Omni-Directional Mobility Gear." The cadets of the 104th burst into chatter. The instructor raised his hand for silence. The room fell silent immediately. "Now, each of you were assigned a set, complete with harness and ODM device. They are waiting for you with Shadis in the Armory. Follow me." Every human stood ready and followed through the door.

They all arrived at the armory at the same time, shoving to get through the small door. Then there was Shadis, glaring at them. They all snapped to a single file line and pressed lips. Then and there, three cadets dropped. One by one, each cadet had a size assigned and were then given their set of gear. Once given, they were to equip their gear and then report in half an hour for inspection, then testing. A few more dropped, complaining they hadn't studied. Quill waited a long time in the line and was only in the middle. Slowly, he moved forward while watching the other cadets going the other way, metal and leather in their hands. He saw Edward, Marco, Alex, George, Julia, Mikasa, and Eren. Everybody knew Eren.

After another sunburn, Quill finally reached the front. Upon inspection and measurement, he was assigned a small, but was told he might make it to medium if he grows. Shadis most likely said that just to get at Quill and it worked. A nerve pulsed in his neck and forehead. He growled as he walked towards the barracks with his gear. The ones in line saw his face, but didn't see anger, but determination.

* * *

A half hour later, Quill was standing by a few strange pulleys. The few instructors and older soldiers were going through everyone's gear, making sure everyone had it correctly. The had to fix almost everyone's, mostly just harness position. Connie got his completely upside down and had to take it completely off. One kid broke his harness and was forced to drop. Quill was nervous that he totally messed his harness up or had it in some weird way. He prayed to what ever god would hear him. Then the inspector arrived.

"Please take off your boots and spread your arms Eagle." Doing as asked, he removed his boots. He didn't wear his jacket but he still wore his scarf. When he lifted his arms, the man looked over the leather straps. He moved a few, told him to move others, but overall didn't spot too much wrong. The device was snug against his lower back and was undamaged. He was ready to go quickly to testing, along with the few others who were being strapped onto the pulleys. Quill pulled back on his boots and took a breathe of hot, dusty air. Walking to the only open station, he felt nervous, almost scared. This was the last chance to join the Cadets, this was the last chance to succeed and show them he was worthy of killing the Titans!

The thought of failure still swarmed his head. What would happen if he failed? Would he be sent back to the Utopia district? Would he be forced to live back in Eden? They probably wouldn't send him to Eden, but that's what he thought. He gradually stepped forward to the ground underneath the hooks, but he still made it there. A new man operated a crank at the back while the inspector fastened the hooks to the ODM gear. Once he deemed it ready, the new guy turned the crank and the slack in the pulley lines slowly disappeared upwards. When tension started to build, Quill's weight slowly vanished while the leather harness pulled on his feet, hips, back, and arms. Then his feet left the ground. The feeling of the ground disappearing made him stumble in midair and lean forward to stop himself. Then he was steady. He was bent at the waist, but he slowly uncurled to stand straight, though shakily. He could fly! Well, sort of.

Suddenly, a burst of laughter sounded from the right. A group of laughing cadets surrounded a set of pulleys. By looking at the taut wires, they were in use. Standing taller than anyone else, Quill could see that something wasn't right. The cadet on the wires had his feet in the air. He couldn't see who is was, but the sight was too funny not to laugh. The man with his pulley let him down so he didn't end up like the other trainee. Once free from the hooks, Quill ran over to see who was upside down. He just hoped it wasn't Mao. If it was, how could he explain?

Once he was able to see who had failed, he could help but laugh all over again. Eren, the determined kid from Shiganshina, who was obsessed with becoming a Survey Scout. The Suicidal guy from Shiganshina was upside down, unable to fight titans. The shock on his face couldn't comprehend the fact he had failed. He wouldn't become part of the Militia. No matter who it was, it was funny to everyone but him.

* * *

 **And cut!**

 **That is gonna be it for that chapter. Man, that was finished fast. It's Wednesday and I'm already finished. Of course, when you see this, you will already know I upload on Sunday and only Sunday. But that isn't a bad thing. I just have more time to write more chapters. I'm sorry to those who are impatient, but you have to sit down with the rest of the people. Next Sunday there will be a double chapter post for chapter five. So be happy! Happe Fatheths! (just sound it out)**

 **Also, my schooling is going great, for those who know me. You know who you are. But to those who don't know me personally, ignore that.**

 **I thought it was a great Idea that Quill stumbles in midair. It doesn't make him perfect. I plan on making him fail on his ODM gear skills, but excels with his blade handling and combat skills. Not in the top ten, but pretty good. If you want me to change anything, just message me. I'll see it. I'll take any advice since the customer is technically always right. Unless you're rude, because that isn't nice. I won't accept then. I also think the Mao and Quill pairing is a good Idea. Those don't like it, do you have any plans for a good pairing? Okay. Send them to me and I'll consider.**

 **I won't keep you any longer. LowePlays, signing out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys! It is Sunday again! Today I planned on posting two chapters, but we will find out, won't we? Anyways, Quillian just found Eren when he failed. Now, I've read the Manga and I think Shadis was a bit mean there, but it was for a good cause. I'm not trying to give spoilers, but that is freakin' huge information. Those of you who haven't read it, I urge you to. Seriously, it is an amazing manga. Plus, spoilers to the next season. Double- No, triple win because I posted another chapter. Yeah.**

 **Now, I have been in school, as you all know. That really eats my writing time while, at the same time, giving it to me. I don't have a computer at home, meaning no writing. I'm sorry to those who wanted to read my Blades of Alliance story. This may be a week in the past, but I know I won't get out the two chapters I want to by then. Just know so. It's a writer's instinct. Yes, I am currently working on the first of two chapters. But I have one week to write almost 4,000 words! (a lot) I just feel that won't happen.**

 **Wrong story, but still important. Attack of Quillian is the adaptation of myself in the story, with changes. I really just use my personality and give myself girls at the same time. No, I don't write lemons or Yuri. Those who do, good for you! I hear it's good money. Quillian is really just a character I insert myself in, plus a few distraction. Same as Zeke, but Zeke looks more like me.**

 **But enough of my rambling! Read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Eren was quickly put down. He was actually crying. Quill immediately stopped laughing when he saw tears.

"Quiet!" Almost everyone stopped laughing when Shadis got involved. Eren was gasping for air, struggling to breathe while hiding his tears. "You failed this exam." That certainly didn't make him feel better. "But listen, kid," Shadis said, without a shout or scowl. "I can see you have potential and willpower. I'm willing to give you and only you the chance at redemption. You have until tomorrow morning." He turned to the crowd. "You hear that, Piss Ants! Only this kid is going to have a second shot!" Eren's face morphed back to determined, marked by tears. He had just been given a second chance to learn. Maybe this wasn't his final day?

Quill had seen enough. He never did like seeing people crying or anything. It wasn't really that it was weak, but because it was because it hurt so badly in your heart. Ever since Utopia, Quill knew what it was like to lose someone and what heart break felt like. Not that he knew what the latter meant.

He quietly walked to the other end and watched from the shade of a building, people fail and Trainees succeed. The sight of victory was never so sweet as his own, but Eren attempted two more tries and failed both. There were a few others who were allowed to go again, one even passing on his second go, but none had as long as Eren had. Out of roughly 250 people who tried, only 130 or so passed. The rest were either too scared to rise up or ended up like Eren, quite the humbling experience for them.

Once the sky started to turn orange, people who had failed would either try again or be rounded up into wagon. Most chose the latter. "Who wants double humiliation," Edward joked. After two succeeded, the rest went to the wagons as well. Eren was one of the lone people who went to the infirmery, due to a cut on his head. The ones who succeeded removed their gear before going to the mess hall to eat patiently. Quill poked at his soup with dissatisfaction. The stuff was made from a broth of ground wheat and water, then put chunks in as well. The bread on the side, plus the small cup of juice, were the only thing he really ate. If you consider choking down a bite of the stuff they call soup eating, you are a sadist. The portion of juice also was minuscule due to the rarity of oranges.

Eren came in after they had handed out the juice rations and got none. The girly boy Armin and the tom boy Mikasa entered after him, guiding him to a seat, then returning with food for all of them. Eren had a dazed look on his face and a fresh bandage on his head. Fresh... The only reason he ate anything was thanks to Mikasa, shoving a spoonful of soup into his mouth.

Mao suddenly sat down next to Quill. She had her usual smile, but also a smugness behind it. Her food was uneaten, but it was obvious it was because she just got it. Taking her piece of bread, she ripped it into halfs, then offered one to him. "Here. A peace offering." Quill took the bread but was cautious. He only took a small bite of the unflavored bread. Mao smiled brighter and bit into her half. After nothing happened, he took another bite. Once he swallowed, he set down the uneaten portion while Mao continued to eat.

"So," Quill began. "Did you like the test today?" Mao had just ate another bite and swallowed after chewing thoroughly.

"Yeah. I could keep my balance, no problem. How about you?"

"Well, I did have trouble at first, but I quickly got it under control. I was a little shaky, but that's normal, I guess. I'd say I was perfect as well." Mao smirked. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that I did better than you did. I didn't shake at all. Serves me right, I guess!" She flashed him her extra bright smile and a peace sign. Quill blushed from the embarrassment of doing worse than a girl. He also never liked losing to Mao. Double burn. He jabbed his spoon at a globular of soggy bread and it almost dissolved from that.

"A-at least you passed. I don't know what I'd do without you here. I mean, who would I talk to?" Quill pulled up his scarf and scratched his hair. Mao's smile faded and her look turned serious. She turned back to her food and took a bite of soup, only to spray a mouthful of the stuff back out. It splattered back into the disgusting mix. For the first time in a long time, he saw Mao frown. Full on frown. "What is it? Did I say something? What's wrong?"

"Well, I really don't know how to break it to you. Sarah didn't pass. She chickened after getting pulled up a bit. After seeing you, I was able to do it. Because, I thought, If he can, I can. And I could. But Sarah didn't pass. I'm sorry." Quill hid his shock with a laugh. It wasn't the first emotion, but it was the second. Some people looked at him, but shrugged it off.

"She couldn't even stand up to a set of pulleys. How could she ever manage to stand up to a Titan?" He laughed while Mao catapulted a bit of her bread at him. He skillfully evade the attack. Mao followed up with a playful punch to the shoulder. "I thought we were done with hitting," he joked. Mao couldn't help but smile in the tense and serious moment. It was for the best, after all. Quill bit deeply into the bread Mao had given him. It gave them both a break from speaking.

After joking and making fools of each other, the two were able to mend their broken ties. After all, this ride was just beginning. Having others in your raft was for the best. Soon, others were also joking with them and people were laughing. Not really boisterous. Just light mood smirks and two breathe chuckles.

The people were mostly all talking about ODM and the tricks to really fly. Eren, who had until tomorrow had no chance to really put those things to use. He was a joke of himself. He was still the most popular person in the Cadets, but no longer admired for his courage or bravery. Now, only his stupidity was of interest.

Suddenly, off in the distance, the bells tolled and signaled to them the time. Everyone stood uniformly and moved out of the room. They left their utensils in a bin near the door and walked out into the dark evening air. Quill pulled his scarf even higher, attempting to block out the cold. It wasn't too bad but it was enough to make one shiver. Especially when coming out of a room heated by bodies.

After their showers, the remaining cadets could spend more time talking. Eren went bed to bed, asking help on how to master the ODM. How does anyone explain that? It just comes naturally. Oh, how the mightieth fall. Seriously, he bowed to Mao when he asked she and him to teach him.

"Well, first off, you need a firm knowledge on where your center of mass is and where your balance is at all times. Second, you need a solid standing on the footwrap of the harness. Third, make sure your gear is correct. Any of these three could cause anyone to fall." Mao looked professional and smug. Eren just rubbed to bandage on his forehead. His hair was a bit damp and drops ran down his face, but determination to succeed was too important. Armin was with him as well, but he still hadn't showered.

"Do you remember the exact process to your balance earlier," he asked. Both Mao and Quill shook their heads. They quickly moved on. Jokes and laughes about Eren were passed around. People pushed him off, others genuinely wanted to help. Near lights out, Bertold, Eren, Reiner and Armin left with a lantern. Eren was obviously wearing his gear. Seems he found someone who could teach him.

Quill and Mao played word games for the final minutes. Eren didn't come back. The lights were blown out. Nothing, and more nothing. The game went on until Mao said she was tired. It wasn't long after dark, but they had played for a while. Quill silently found his way to his bed through the dark. He glanced out the window to see a lantern glowing in the distance. When he finally fell asleep, his dreams were nothing like he expected.

* * *

 _The broken city was covered in snow, obviously abandoned. A few titans wandered through the maze of buildings, walking through some of them. The crashed to the ground with a muffled_ thump _and a cloud of billowing snow. Then he was in a different district, surrounded by s_ _tanding_ _walls. A single hole breached the gate and titans poured through. Smoke clouded the city and fires were burning away houses. The titans advanced through the unlucky district, unchallenged and unwavering in their trajectory._

 _Suddenly, a thousand wires appeared, flying through the air and attaching to any surface. Seconds later and soldier after soldier were flying by in quick succession. Quill was suddenly following them. Upon finding a titan, they began circling around it, slashing at it. Quill perched on the neck of the giant while they inflicted damage. A hook attached itself to the titan's chest and an unknown soldier flew out of the crowd and raised his shining blade. With it, he stabbed the giant through the heart. They all retreated while the titan fell. Upon impact, Quill was thrown to the air. All around the city, titans fell and the numbers thinned._

 _An explosion at the gate drew every soldier to it and Quill was pulled along. At the gate, the entrance was sealed. No titan would come through here again. The entire gate had collapsed and the 50 meter wall had fallen straight down. Now it stood 40 meters, but nothing would be going in or out from the gate. Nothing from beyond would be coming back._

 _Then Mao was there._

 _"Pretty amazing, isn't it?"_

 _Quill looked over at her in his dream self. She was looking at him. Then she beamed brightly at him and a huge cheer broke free. The sound was of victory and no titan could ever face that sound and live. It was also the last thing he saw..._

* * *

The Morning Sun greeted Quill the same as before, shining in his eyes and forcing him to wake up. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. This early morning was a bit more commotional than usual. Low voices and whispers were bouncing around. He rubbed his ear as he felt his dream slowly slipping away. He could still remember Mao and the Eden district. He also remembered that broken gate. Was that Shiganshina? The dream was slipping but Mao remained clear. He rolled over, but she wasn't there.

"C'mon slow poke. We have to go watch Eren fail again." Connie had climbed up the side of his bed and was peeking over the edge. Being the weirdo he is, he did a backwards bend and landed on his hands, but he wasn't strong enough. Crumpling, people laughed at him. Taking the initiative, Quill pulled off his blanket. He swung his legs over the edge, then jumped down three bunks. Landing in a squat next to Connie, he quickly stood. He opened his trunk and retrieved his uniform. He glanced at his ODM, but decided against it.

Seeing Aldrich, the black haired kid who bunked beneath him, he walked up to him. "What is today?"

"Today is Friday," Aldrich said, spinning to meet him. His face held a lot more wakefulness than the rest of the Trainees. "Everyone is tired from waking a half hour earlier. They partied yesterday and went to sleep late. No one could wake you up. You just kept mumbling nonsence. Also, Eren, Armin, and the others never returned after leaving last night." It was way more information than he expected, but it answered all of Quill's current questions. Not wanting another try, he went to the bathroom.

He dressed in private and the slits in the ceiling filtered in light. Soon after, the bell tolled at the usual time and Quill emerged fully dressed in crisp military fashion, just as everyone we was. They made their way to the pulley systems and waited. Then, Eren walked through the crowd, a confident smirk on his face. The determination told everyone he was not going without a fight. Still, he appeared to not have slept much. He belted himself in and waited, just like everyone else.

"Eren Jaeger." Shadis was suddenly there. His dark eyes and furrowed eyebrows were still intimidating to any and all. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir!" Obviously he had a few new tricks up has sleeve, or else he wouldn't be so confident.

"Alright then. Proceed." A man appeared out of nowhere, his uniform stating he was one of the cadets and he was wearing his maneuver gear. He immediately began raising Eren off the ground, the wires growing taut, before lifting him off of his feet. A look of struggle appeared on Eden's face as he stayed straight. Then he was up. The man stopped cranking the wench. Eren was struggling in the air, shaking, but he was up. Erupting into a cheer, the crowd clapped Eden's success.

Suddenly, the balance was lost. Eren toppled over, head over heels. He was suddenly upside down and struggling to right himself. Shadis approached and the commanding man knelt near him.

"Let him down."

"No! I can still do it!" Eren growled and tried to pull himself up, but he was still put down. "I'm finished..."

"Vogner! Exchange belts with Jaeger!" Everyone gasped and were immediately talking. "Quiet, you maggots!" Vogner, the one in charge of the wench, pulled off his harness and gear and handed it to Shadis, who held it out to Eren. Eren was quick to don't the new gear and re attach himself. Shadis looked over the harness with immeasurable scrutiny while Eren was pulled upwards. In his green eyes, the struggle was gone, replaced by surprise. He easily stayed right sided, hardly wobbling.

"I see. Your gear was clearly defective. Quarter master obviously didn't notice this broken clasp. I'll have to bust some heads when I get to the supply depot." The knowledge set in fast.

"Amazing!" "Even with broken gear!" "The best!" Quill kept quiet and just hid behind his scarf. Even He was better than him. He saw Mao cheering and glanced away. A throb in his gut didn't enjoy the sight. He would probably never make it high enough in the ranks to survive. Everyone chatted as Eren showed off his perfect posture. Quill even felt... jealousy.

* * *

 **I'm just going to leave this here.**

 **I think it was a brilliant idea to add a half true future in, because it was a fading dream. Also, I'm ending this chapter where the third episode ended in the anime, which is also cool. I know I'm adding some things that never happened and I also changed his dream to be incorrect because Quill doesn't know how to kill titans or anything. So don't rage.**

 **Plus that part about jealousy just makes it even more obvious how much he likes Mao. Mao is actually my name in Japan. I've never been there but I chose the name for myself. Anyone can choose whatever name they please. What is really a name but a title humans use to recognise each other?**

 **But I am a bit tired in the arms from holding my phone up and my fingers are sore. The music I use to write has exhausted itself as well. I'm just gonna go to sleep and have the next chapter up in a little bit. But for now, I'll be writing to you later.**

 **Bye! LowePlays, signing out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys. I'm back with the next chapter. It took me some time, but I still got it done. It wasn't massively hard, but a challenge to complete within the time limit. I had less than a week, just so you know. I've done it before and without a problem. But then my keyboard went wonky for half of the chapter and I had to use the on-screen keyboard. That made everyone's life hard.**

 **So Quill's jealous. Normal guy hormones. That's the time period he's in. I actually based that bit off of my experience with adolescence and stuff. Everyone has those times when you have no idea what to think exactly. You know that time? Yeah, so Quill's love-sick time will be for a chapter before we get to the Frigin' Titans! Yes! Blood and Death! But I really want some practice for this kind of stuff... That sounded worse than I thought it did. Pay no heed.**

 **Some of you might know that I write these Author's Notes before I really start my writing, so how do I know what to write before? I don't exactly know every word, but I can almost see exactly what happens. Not entirely, but I can see what I want to write. It's just planning ahead in a virtual plane. Anyone can be that way if they practice, like I have. Just... Whatever. Not important.**

 **Lastly, I will be working on the seventh chapter, due for next week, after I finish this. I know that's what you want. It** **'** **s not the end, but I will end it eventually. And I do plan on finishing.**

 **But enough of my rambling! Read on and Enjoy!**

* * *

The feeling lasted all through roiling feeling in his stomach returned whenever he thought of Mao and Eren, the way she congratulated him again and again. Even when Mikasa, who was blushing, tried to use force to distract them, they flinched before tripping over themselves to get to him. He could barely eat his already disgusting food. Quill didn't really understand these feelings, but he hated the symptoms they gave. He thought he was definitely sick, though he didn't know the cause exactly. After finishing half, he deemed the sad pastry finished and tossed the remains to the trash bin. After that, he went to the barracks and waited until the bell tolled.

He waited for several minutes... The cheering outside woke him from his moping and he glanced out his window. The Trainees were all walking to the barracks and talking, Shadis standing near the Mess Hall. Some were walking towards the balance pulleys and were all wearing their gear. Quill deduced what was happening. Pulling his gear from the chest on his bed's frame, he was about to change when they started pouring in. Being reasonable, he watched them. one by one, they grabbed their harness and gear, right before leaving directly after that. Quill quickly pulled on his boots and grabbed his gear before following.

Walking in the sun was warming. A bit too warming. Quill tugged at his scarf and coat and took them both off. His dark shirt help deflect a bit of heat, but not entirely. Laid out on the flat, yet rock ground were a hundred leather mats with repair kits. The gray-haired man with glasses was there at the front.

"Come, now. Sit down. I'll begin once everyone is sitting. By the way, if you steal anything, you won't be helping yourselves since these are yours." The man smiled and adjusted his glasses. They filed in and sat on the mats, examining the bits and parts. After five minutes of shuffling, they were all seated. "Thank you. Now, today you will be learning how to repair your equipment. You must repair, oil, and keep in regular condition. It is your responsibility. Now..." The teacher started to go on and on about how to take the pulley chamber apart, which screwdriver to use, and how to repair certain parts. Quill just went through the motions while thinking about Mao. Once Eren came up even once, the sick feeling returned to his gut. He wound up with the wires on backwards and the spring loaded wrong. He spent five extra minutes putting his gear back together the right way.

Suddenly, Mao was there. "Whatcha doing?" Quill almost let go of the spring he was trying to put in.

"M-Mao! W-what are you doing!?" He set up the spring and placed the metal covering back over the wires inside.

"Well, you're late to class. And you just have this look on your face. What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," he said, a heat splashed over his face and ears. He knew he was blushing like crazy. He looked at his crossed feet. "It's just. I mean, I wanted to tell you. Um, I just wanted to tell you that I like you." He looked up to see Mao fixing his gear. "Mao?"

"I heard. I like you too. We're friends, maybe more than that. I'm not really sure about my feelings. Maybe I even love you. I don't really know." Mao never looked at him the entire time. He could see the tips of her ears, slightly pointed, were practically burning red. They poked through her hair and revealed how she felt. Quill opened his mouth to say something, but Mao just handed him his gear before running off to the classroom. The sky started to grow cloudy overhead while he stood there, his gear in his hands.

* * *

Classes talked about how our ODM gear really worked and what the triggers on the handles did. He also talked about attaching the handles and gas canisters. They weren't allowed to use them yet, but they could see exactly what the tools looked like. Quill didn't really listen to the lesson. He was too busy think about Mao's reaction to pay attention to a lesson. He would occasionally glance at Mao, but she only rejected his glances. At least, she would always look away when he looked at her.

Slowly, Quill started to let himself sink behind a wall. He put on a facade of happiness and he made friends with Edward, Jonah, and Jean. He didn't particularly choose them, but they were the most open group to fit into. He had a group to talk to and they treated him like one of their own. Classes went by and they learned how the Titans, as well as their ODM gear, functioned. His ability with the ODM gear soared and he could do better than a few classmates and enemies. They spent the entire summer training muscles that were thought to not exist. They could stand for an hour or longer on the ODM gear and do several flips, if asked. A few Trainees had to be dropped due to illnesses and inability to conform and were sent to the fields.

Quill grew several centimeters over the summer months. He easily passed his old height and was no longer called short. With his new height being almost 1.7 meters, he had to continue learning his balance long after everyone else mastered it. No matter how long he practiced, his previous day was the same as the last. The boring cycle set in as the weather grew colder. Wake up, eat, train, eat, train, think of Mao, eat, sleep. Rinse. Repeat.

At the beginning of fall, just as the leaves started to change, the entire class began a difficult mission. The first out-of-class training.

* * *

The entire platoon of squad 6 was comprised of Edward, Marco, John, Quill, Jonah, and some guy named Viktor. It was the smallest platoon, but it was also built out of the best ODM experts. The squad was built of three platoons. There were six squads, all with equal platoons of six, meaning there was about 110 cadets left in the program, the rest went to the fields. The exercise was a capture the flag. No blades, but gas canisters were attached to the hips of everyone, allowing for the release of wires. They were allowed to fly free.

They were brought to a small, but tall forest. Half of the squadrons went to either side of the forest, the entire forest their playing ground. Shadis hid the flag somewhere inside, the large yellow and purple banner easily seen through the browns and greens. Everyone waited in the trees, waited for the signal, the triggers poised to fire. Edward and Viktor were talking, but the rest were on alert. Quill shifted side to side, shaking his branch. Mao was on the other team, but he felt only a slight pull in his heart when he found out. Time passed as Shadis hid the flag, the cold air finally breaking through their coats. Quill pulled his scarf up to his face and breathed on it. Slowly, warmth started to flow through his face.

Suddenly, a green flare was sent up. They all stood still for a second before realizing that was the signal, launching their grapples into the trees. With the a press of the second trigger and they raced off, their wires retracting. Mid air, Quill pressed the first trigger and released some gas, using the same button used to launch the wire. The released gas was propelled out the back of the gear chamber, adding speed to arc he was in. The others followed and they were racing into the maze of trees.

"Alright," Jean called over the wind. "Follow me! I think I know exactly where the flag is hidden!" Jean then changed direction and zoomed off left. Being team leader, it was hard to argue with him. And his hunches were generally accurate, as Quill found out. Taking the order, he ripped his cables from the trees with a quick air twist and a burst of gas. The end result was a spinning maneuver favored when attacking. Unfortunately, Quill was unprepared to stop and randomly released a wire and used a burst of gas. The grapple caught and he stopped spinning. He was accidentally going to far to the left. He swung by Viktor and they barely missed each other.

Lining up for the shot, Quill landed on the tree we was anchored to and surveyed the distance. Once lined up, he pulled the second trigger. Behind everyone else, he pulled the wires back with a pull of the second trigger and was off. Using gas, he made arcs that released his grapples before launching them again. Halfway through a swing, an idea caught him. Angling to the right, he launched his cables to a tree on the other side of the group. It was further away than the usual distance, but the height was what saved him. Late to pull back the grapples and nearly brushing the ground, Quill used a lot of gas to get him back into the air. The speed propelled him faster than he expected and he stopped trusting his instincts. The speed launched him into the air and he pulled back the cables in his ascend. Going fast, he broke through the leafy blanket that covered the trees. He was higher than anyone else, no one else above the tree line, but the view was amazing.

Quill watched the sky as he fell. The thing that snapped him out of his reverie was the feeling of breaking wood behind him. He had landed on his back, his orientation messed up from looking at the sky. The next moment, he was falling through a hole in the leaves. Acting fast, he launched his cables into the closest trees. He saw Jean actually equal in forward distance, but Jean was quickly gaining distance. Quill saw in the half second that he had a look of shock. Well he did come from the sky, after all. Then he was flying again, his small arcs propelling him like a pendulum. His rhythm getting better with his distance.

After a while, light began to cut between the dense foliage. They were near the edge of the forest and the flag was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Jean!" Edward was racing forward with his gas. They all landed heavily on the ground. "I think you're wrong this time." He fluffed his golden hair. Insulting Jean was Marco's weak point since he practically worshiped him and the decision to join the Military Police.

"Hey! Jean usually has good hunches. We might have... missed it. Yeah!" Jean held up his hand and Marco stopped his rant before it got too bad. Last time it took five whole minutes just to calm him down.

"It's alright, Marco. I am usually right, but this is one of those rare times I am," he paused, gulping dramatically. "Wrong. If the flag was here we would be able to see it from a kilometer away. It would be worse if Fall was really here." They all mumbled agreement. "Now, we still have a chance! Let's get to the centre before we make ourselves to be too big of fools!"

"Yeah," the platoon cried, launching out of the clearing and into the maze again. Quill emphasized more on speed than balance, but slipped up a few times. He even managed to face plant into the ground. Being cool, he brushed away the rotten leaves and dirt and leaped back into the air.

Once Jean approximated they'd passed the halfway point, karma seemed to act solely against them. First was the trees spread apart in a large patch, allowing for faster movement, but it restricted maneuvering and forced them to have perfect aim. Being new to flying, the aim they had was never that good. They missed every shot, forcing them to turn and go back. Quill joined Jean circle around the clearing while the rest went further into the forest. He slipped up a few times and was worse at aiming than Jean, but he was faster than Jean.

Then, Marco saw something. He shouted incohorent words at Jean and turned further into the forest. Growling, Jean and Quill joined as well. Quillian was completely calm and reacted as fast as he could. The second his grapples returned to his hips, he launched them again. They raced west as fast as they could, chasing whatever thing Marco saw. Then, in the direction they were heading, a black flare went off, signalling the end of the game. The entire group was cussing and had to land on trees to keep from messing up. Falling from their height was dangerous.

The arrived to find it was their team that won. It was one of their comrades but the one who it was holding the yellow and purple banner was someone they didn't know. Quill landed safely and stored his triggers in his coat. After a bit, he saw Mao flying gracefully out of the leaves and landed, throwing away her triggers, only to have them swing back due to being connected. She stomped around, but couldn't look too mad because of how she looked. Still, Quill couldn't help but look at her. No matter how he denied it, nor how much she raged at losing, he was still in love with her.

* * *

 **Okay, and cut.**

 **I'm gonna leave out the boring stuff. I'm sure some of you are wondering, "What happened to the pairing?" Just wait. I have a good plan. Mao may be a sore loser, but that comes in handy in a later chapter. I have a story plan right here. No matter how much distaste comes to me, I will try to write every day, even Saturdays, just for this. I like how the characters look and the persona will change a bit, but that's because of me. I am Quillian and I write as myself. Don't be mad if I say something wrong or something you don't like. It's something I would do.**

 **I urge you to download Attack on Battlefield Online and read the Wikia for it, since I am the main editor for it.**

 **Until next Sunday, Loweplays, signing out. Bye!**


	7. Jealousy and the End

**Okay. It's two weeks later and I can write again. Remind me next time when tests and Writing overlap because I just had midterms and I finished a chapter for Blades of Alliance. It is my favorite story and I love it. Attack of Quillian was a way for me to get back into the writing groove. I'm back, as you can tell. I have people who read my stories, like this one, and are badgering me for content. This story has the highest content density and I love that. It means I'm improving. Yay!**

 **Also, I want to say I missed you reading my story. It was just that I was under stress and pressure. My schedule was upside down. Good thing I have a break coming up soon. I will be able write more, but my writing will be done on my tablet. I use school computers to write.**

 **I hate tests.**

 **But enough of my rambling! Read on and Enjoy!**

 ***Edit: Please don't be angry that this is a Monday, and please don't be mad at me for this being the final chapter. Read the foot note for more info.**

* * *

After Capture the Flag, Mao showed for the first time she hated to lose. She'd never been so angry about losing. Of course, she had never lost to Quill back home. She really didn't understand her current feelings, her colorful vocabulary slightly distant. It was almost as if her feelings were driving her actions. She didn't really care how she was acting, but she would later. She knew it, and so would her team mates and friends. Then, she stopped. Why was she even freaking out over nothing? She stored her triggers after picking them up and smoothed out her hair. With a turn she walked back into the trees. Once she was out of view, she punched one of the trees. Why was she so angry?

She sat down and looked at her hand, which was now split and bleeding. She held it to her developing chest and felt it pulse. The andrenalin that coursed through her veins was numbing her pain, but she still felt something. Her face was warm and a bit sweaty, but she had no idea her face was blushing. Maybe to someone else, they could tell. But when someone likes you, you usually can't see it until it is too late. Quill winning was something she was... jealous of.

* * *

Winter came, along with cold snow. Training didn't stop for a bit of snow. Quillian grew an inch or so by Christmas. Their gift was another lesson, but with the blades to kill Titans. They weren't allowed to touch it, but the explanation of their durability and use was lengthy.

"... and that is why they are made so thin. This makes them britle, no matter how strong or heavy they seem." The young teacher rambled on and answered several questions. Quill thought over the weight they had. They were so thin, but carrying eight blades at once was a difficult task. He couldn't tell exactly how heavy they really were; They couldn't touch them. Still, the teacher did say they were made from high-density materials. The blade was so sharp, the edge was transparent.

"The coating that makes it sharp is a dip in obsidian, then broken into perfection. You see, obsidian glass is the strongest and sharpest glass you can find. But swinging them at random will snap it in your hands. The steel core is not invincible." Quillian listened intently. This was something everyone was interested in. At least, it _was_ when the lesson of Christmas day began. By the end, they were drooling and sleeping in the puddle. The lesson went from sunrise until lunch time. They were happy to be eating the bland food given. The highlight of today was that the soup was seasoned with carrots and parsley.

"Man, I really hate carrots," Jean said. He poked at his soup while everyone drank it from the bowl. The soup came with the daily bread, now mixed as a thickener.

"Shut up and eat." *Slurp* "You know what we have after this." Marco was drinking his soup quickly and his bread was given to Jean, since he refused the soup.

"Yeah. But on Christmas? Usually, I'd be getting toys or fake swords. Not muscles. Definitely not a lesson about REAL swords." He catapulted a carrot across the room. It landed near Eren and Jean cursed his bad aim.

"Stop complaining," Edward said. He took a swig of his water. "We're here for training after all." He was happy because he was an excellent runner. This was nothing but a small challenge. The cold was just an obstacle. Quillian? He was accustomed to the cold. Marco and Jean, from Trost, were used to warm winters. Warm being a relative term. They were almost freezing in the cold weather.

"You think it's easy? I'm going to get pneumonia from this! I know it! A Military Police cadet can NOT get some illness while training!"

"You said that last time. Calm down and eat. It'll do you good to have warm soup and carrots in your body." Jean catapulted another carrot, this time at Edward. It hit it's target, though the shot was a grazing one. The wet streak was enough to set off Edward. He started flinging his own food back. Quillian just focused on his own food until it was time to go.

* * *

 **Okay, I'm done.**

 **Though it's short, I've been working on and off on this for almost a month. That's why there haven't been any updates. I wrote that note a long time ago. I've published 3 chapters of Blades of Alliance since then and that was my choice and also my fault. I've written this story to help me start back up my main series. So don't expect another chapter to go up.**

 **If someone wants to keep this story going, don't hesitate to do so. You can do anything you want with Attack of Quillian, just don't ruin it too much please? Though it is discontinuing, I still care for every word I've written. (Over 18k)**

 **Please no hating because I promised you more. Things came up, I lost interest, and I've just wanted to focus on one story. I don't have the time I used too.**

 **LowePlays, signing out for the final time for Attack of Quillian. But this isn't goodbye if you read my other stories. Also, read some of MetalDargon's stories!**


End file.
